


《莉尔基蒂小姐》番外

by Satoko1326



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform, 允在, 豆花
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoko1326/pseuds/Satoko1326





	《莉尔基蒂小姐》番外

《不小心捡到从天而降穿越到霓虹街头的千金大小姐并开始与她约会的我的奇妙恋爱物语》

 

《莉尔基蒂小姐》 番外

 

沙雕日式文风，@Sudo 生贺

 

 

 

 

 

所以说，这是怎么回事？  
我以一个很狼狈的姿势倒在地上，那个奇怪的女孩子就趴坐在我的腰上。我的胳膊肘可能在地上擦伤了，痛得我龇牙咧嘴，刚想抱怨，那个女孩先开口了。  
“&#%@*#！”  
我现在有点后悔中学的时候没有好好学英语了，她说的话我一点也听不懂——也可能她说的压根就不是英语呢。不过她的语气听起来挺生气的。  
“那个……我不会英语……”我有点尴尬地咧了咧嘴，“可是你能不能先起来？s……stand up？”  
“郑允浩！”  
她突然叫出了我的名字，我吓得愣住了。原来她会说韩语！不对，现在不该是惊讶这个的时候吧！  
“你你怎么知道我的名字？”我结巴了一下，“不过既然你懂韩语，能不能先起来……我摔得好痛。”  
她气哼哼地拎着裙子从我身上爬了起来，我这才发现她穿的衣服有点不一样。  
不是洋服，也不是cosplay……倒像是很正统的大小姐装束。  
啊啊不可能啦，哪个大小姐也不可能从天而降然后刚好摔在陌生男人的怀里吧？  
“所以说，你……您是哪位啊？”虽然是她撞倒了我，不过我还是觉得应该拿敬语讲话。  
她转过身，漂亮的金发甩起好看的弧线，但是她的表情看起来可不太漂亮。  
“你不认识我？”  
“我……”我紧张地抬起手，御敌似的后退了两步，“那个，你可能认错人了……”  
我话还没说完，她就提着裙子气势汹汹地大步走了过来——刚要在我面前站定，她身子一歪，被我下意识地伸手扶住了。  
“你没事吧？”我小声问道。  
她粉白的手指搭着我的肩膀，抬起脸，我郁闷地发现她眼圈红红的快要哭了。  
真是的，我对爱哭的女孩子完全没辙啊……  
“呃，你先别哭啊……我觉得从天上掉下来不是一个正常的韩国人能做到的事情，所以……”  
“我才不是韩国人。”她抽了抽鼻子，噘起了嘴，用琥珀色的眸子瞪着我。  
这么说，她不是戴美瞳穿洋服的秋叶原girl了……我挠挠头，掂量着用词跟这个奇怪的女孩解释：“那你方便告诉我，呃……你的出身？就是、你是从哪里来的？”  
她虽然一直都对我怒气冲冲的，但看我真的完全一头雾水的样子，还是大概给我说了她的事情。  
好了我现在真的一头雾水了。  
“我确实是叫郑允浩没错……”  
她立刻叫起来：“那你为什么会不认识我！”  
“可我真的不认识什么莉尔基蒂小姐啊！而且我也不是什么家庭教师，我英语很差的。”  
眼看她又要哭了，我手足无措地牵起她保养得光滑柔嫩的手：“好了好了，我暂时先替你的郑允浩照顾一下你吧……虽然有点不可思议但是你大概是穿越了……”

她两只手攥着拳，端端正正地摆在膝盖上，坐在我公寓的沙发上愣半天才弄明白了“穿越”的意思。  
“那……那老师他……”她咬了咬唇，难过地低下头。  
“啊你也不用太着急……”我连忙安慰她，“按照电视里的那种剧情，你应该还是可以回去的。”  
“明明今天是我的生日……”她的声音听起来委屈得不得了，“老师才刚刚对我……对我……”  
“看来他不仅是你的家庭教师啊。”我有点好奇地搭了一句，结果她的脸立刻就红透了。  
“哇哦，师生恋。”我吹了个口哨，“原来贵族大小姐也会喜欢老师啊。”  
“你也喜欢老师？”她歪头问我。  
“那倒是没有。”我不好意思地低头笑了笑，“不过我倒是有一个喜欢的家伙……”  
“郑允浩。”她不满地打断我。  
我闭上了嘴巴，差点忘了我和她喜欢的男人重名。不过那个郑允浩好像比我优秀得多。“那个，你有韩文的名字吗？莉尔、基蒂……有点绕口。”  
“在中。”她小声回答。  
“在中？听起来像男生的名字。”  
她张了张口想说什么，可是又沉默了。  
“那……在中，你不介意的话，我去找身衣服给你穿吧？”我指了指她的裙子，“你穿那个太不方便了。不过我只有男装。”

换上男装出来的在中让我惊呆了。  
她她她……不对，他他他，胸好平！  
“你看什么！”在中凶凶地往下扯了扯拉链，露出小巧的喉结，刚才被花边衣领遮着，我没看见。  
“我可没说我是女生。”他从容地坐在我面前，眯起琥珀色的眼睛，“快闭上嘴巴。”  
我把因为吃惊而长大的嘴闭上。明明刚才还是个娇滴滴的小泪包来着，怎么现在这么凶？  
“那个，你说今天是你的生日？”我尽量找着话题，“现在快十二点了，是今天还是明天？”  
“今天。”说起这个他脸又红了起来，“今天是我二十岁生日。”  
“啊，那你比我还大几天呢。”我忍不住又打量起来，他哪里像二十岁的男人啊，刚才穿裙子时候活像个洋娃娃。  
“再怎么说也是寿星最大，你有什么想吃的吗？”我站起身。  
“你会做饭？”  
“不会。”我老老实实回答，“我可以出去买，或者我们叫外卖也可以。”  
他皱了皱眉：“我想出去。”

在中好像很高兴，睁大眼睛看着路边的小店和行人。不过想想也是，他之前男扮女装做大小姐的时候大概很少逛街吧。  
“不过，在中啊……”我小声说，“你可不可以放开我的手……很多人在看……”  
在中紧紧搂着我的胳膊，生怕我跑了一样：“我不要。”  
真难办。我在心里叹口气，拜托千万不要被我喜欢的那个人偶遇误会就好。  
咦，我喜欢的人是谁来着……

“这是什么？”在中好奇地指着一家店的招牌，“是甜品店吗？”  
“嗯。”那是家装潢很可爱的咖啡厅，我扭头问他，“要进去坐会儿吗？”  
他仰起脸，兴奋地点点头。  
“欢迎光临kave，两位要点什么？”  
在中一脸茫然地看着我用日语点了餐，然后跟着我坐到窗边的卡座里。  
“这里不是韩国吗？”他小声问我。  
“这里是日本。”我笑着说，“韩国附近的另一个国家，我暂时住在这里。”  
“您的咖啡。”服务员把托盘放下，我把一杯咖啡端到在中面前。  
“你可以等会儿喝，我还点了蛋糕。”  
“这里很漂亮。”他很满意地欣赏着这家店，“颜色什么的我都很喜欢。”  
在中转过脸望向我，翘起嘴角：“谢谢你。嗯……允浩。”  
他微微红了脸，搞得我也有点不好意思：“也没什么……今天不是你生日嘛，碰巧我和你男朋友又重名……”  
“您的餐品齐了，慢用。”  
奶白色的圆桌中央摆着一个可爱的五寸小蛋糕，上面点缀着鲜草莓、樱桃和巧克力碎。  
“生日蛋糕有点太麻烦了，我们就吃这个吧。”我笑着说，“虽然刚刚认识，不过，在中啊，祝你生日快乐。”  
在中在我对面捂着脸。  
莫非这家伙感动得哭了？我紧张地小声喊他：“在中？”  
“怎么偏偏是……草莓蛋糕……”他把脸埋在手心里，隐约从金发间露出的耳朵尖比草莓还红，整个人散发着草莓的香气。

“好香……蛋糕……”  
“允浩？”  
“在中啊……草莓……”  
“呀！郑允浩！”我被突然喊醒，吓得心脏狂跳，睁开眼睛，我正趴在一个有淡淡香气的胸口。  
我擦了擦嘴角，还好没流口水。  
“虽然最近要你陪我减肥，但也不至于梦见吃蛋糕吧？”在中推推我，“你快起来，重死了。”  
“嘿嘿，在中呀，生日快乐。”  
“还没睡醒吗？猪……”


End file.
